


Escape Hatch

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog





	Escape Hatch

* * *

"The _kid_ did this?" Han blinked at Leia, trying to wrap his head around that idea.

Leia nodded as she continued dressing. Earlier, she'd insisted on checking him out, not completely trusting the healer. It had been a very _thorough_ check out, and Han was still recuperating from it, not that Leia seemed to notice, especially when she threw his pants at him and told him to 'Get dressed, we've got work to do!' "Luke started planning as soon as he was sure his new arm would work. It took some time to set it up, and I didn't really expect Jabba would keep me as his pet," here, she grimaced, "but it all worked out in the end."

"But it was Luke's idea?" The door opened and Han stumbled, jerking his trousers up and spinning his back to the opening. "Still dressing here!"

"Trust me, I've seen worse." Luke's voice floated over his shoulder and Han glanced back, grinning as he finished fastening his trous.

"Kid!" Han snatched up his shirt as he crossed the room. "You really came up with the idea?"

Leia raised her brows as she twined her hair into one of those elaborate knot things she liked. "Why is it so hard for you to believe he planned your escape?"

Luke shook his hand, clapping his shoulder, but didn't let him wriggle out of the question. "Yeah, Han, why is it hard for you to accept people grow and change?"

"Uh," mouth twitching, Han glanced between them. "Look, you guys have changed some since the last time I saw you! It's strange!"

Coming over to him, Leia gave him a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Not that much," she whispered in his ear. She patted his back and slipped out the open door.

Han thought he was more right than she was. The kid’s clothes had gone from dusty white to all black; his hair was cut close to his head. Luke stood in the doorway, a certain calmness surrounding him, like…he’d gone and grown up or something. Shaking his head, Han sighed. “Look, I owe you. Big. You went through a lot to get me out of there.”

“It could’ve gone better, but.” Luke spread his hands. “It all worked out.”

“I owe you.” Han pulled his shirt over his head and pointed at Luke. “A drink. A flight. Something.”

“I’m sure we’ll work it out.” Luke grinned. “Come on, Leia will yell if we don’t catch up.” He disappeared out the door, not making a sound, leaving Han to drag on his boots and follow.

Yeah, the kid had changed. It was gonna take some time to get used to it.

* * *


End file.
